1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to refrigerated and heated pet and animal bowls and dishes, and more particularly to a thermally controlled drinking water system for animals having a cabinet which contains a water reservoir, a water bowl and a refrigeration/heating system that maintains the water at an optimal temperature in both hot weather and freezing weather conditions.
2. Background Art
There are water bowls and water dispensers for pets and other animals known in the art, which are equipped with various heating devices to prevent liquids such as water from freezing when it is placed outdoors in freezing weather.
Reusche et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,134 and 5,345,063 disclose a nestable heated bowl, such as a pet bowl, designed to prevent liquids such as water from freezing when it is placed outside in cold, below freezing weather. The heated bowl comprises an outer wall, an inner wall and a bottom wall integrally connected to one another, the inner wall defining a cavity for receiving water or food. The inner wall and outer wall taper upwardly to define a space and are joined together to define a bowl edge. The inner wall, outer wall, and bowl edge of a second bowl are adapted to be received in said space in a compact, stackable fashion. An electric heating element, thermostat and cord are carried on underside of the bottom wall.
Bottum, Sr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,945 discloses a non-freezing watering dish for animals that is heated by geothermal heat transferred through a sealed tube having a heating end and an opposite condensation end configured to be inserted into the ground with the heated end below freezing line. A phase change material having a gas phase and a liquid phase is sealed in the tube. Heat is absorbed from the ground into the liquid phase to generate a heated gas phase that rises to the condensation end. A condenser conducts the heat to a removable dish and condenses the gas to a cooled liquid phase that is returned to the heated end.
There are also water bowls and containers for pets and other animals known in the art that are designed to keep the contents cool for a period of time in warm and hot weather. Such bowls or containers typically have a water or food container in heat exchanging contact with a freezable material.
Pechous et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,741 discloses a cooling system for cooling the contents of a utensil such as dog dishes, bait containers and food containers, that utilizes a removable, reusable, refillable, freezable toroidal-shaped cooling insert reservoir for containing a freezable coolant such as water or a gel and a toroidal-shaped insulator. The cooling insert and insulator stack in a nested manner within the utensil to provide improved insulating and longer cooling of the utensil contents. A secured bottom holder removably holds the cooling insert and insulator within the utensil. The cooling system includes the use of a temperature sensor and display which provides a visual indicator when the contents have reached a temperature indicating the contents are no longer being properly cooled.
There are also food warming and refrigerated chilling bowls and containers known in the art that are designed for use indoors to be placed on a table or countertop to keep food products warm or cold during a meal or social gathering. Such bowls or containers typically have a small electric heater in heat exchange contact with a food receptacle or a refrigeration unit that conducts cold air over the contents of the food receptacle. These types of bowls and containers tend to be relatively expensive, and would be inefficient outdoors and unsuitable for outdoor use.
Senecal, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,194 and 5,718,124 disclose a counter-top service bowl for chilling various foods and beverages. A miniaturized refrigeration system is secured to the outer surface of the bowl having an evaporator coil disposed within a coil chamber. Air is directed by a fan through the chamber and into the middle of the bowl cavity and inducted back into the circulation chamber through holes at the bottom of the bowl. In operation the bowl acts as a chiller wherein solid foods such as fruit is chilled by air circulation and associated contact along the surface of the bowl.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,848 discloses a self-contained portable cooler for food receptacles in which the cooler houses a complete small mechanical refrigeration unit, the evaporator of which is arranged to support a food receptacle which is placed on a cooled plate contacting the evaporator unit.
DeBoer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,979 discloses a self-contained storage and display unit intended to be used for fruit. Cooling of the device is accomplished by the use of commercially available thermoelectric cooling (TEC) chips and a fan. A heat sink is included to dissipate the heat generated by the TEC chips. The rate of fresh air flow through the storage area can be controlled by the user to speed or slow the ripening rate of the fruit.
Freeman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,094 discloses a refrigerated countertop snack container in the form of a lidded cookie jar which utilizes a Peltier effect thermoelectric element as the cooling module located beneath the main interior compartment formed by a hygienic thermally-conductive liner that is thermally insulated from the container's outer shell and is held at 38° F. for optimal food refrigeration. Heat generated by the refrigeration process is dissipated from a finned aluminum heat sink that is cooled by forced air from a fan.
Gleason et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,371 discloses a portable refrigerated food cooling container that includes a base defining an open interior cavity. An electric refrigeration unit is disposed in the base for cooling the contents of the interior cavity. A food container is removably disposed within the interior cavity of the base such that the cooled air is prevented from entering the food container and instead is trapped and circulated within the interior cavity surrounding the food container. A lid is positionable over the food container and configured to be removably placed onto an upper edge of the base or onto the food container to form a generally airtight seal therebetween.
Thus, there exists a need for a thermally controlled water bowl for animals that is particularly suited for use outdoors in all seasons to maintain the animal's water at an optimal temperature for an extended period of time in warm and hot weather and also during both cold and freezing weather.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a thermally controlled drinking water system for animals having a thermally insulated cabinet containing a water reservoir, a water bowl, a vapor-compression refrigeration water-cooling system, and an electric water heating system maintains the drinking water at an optimal temperature in both hot weather and freezing weather conditions. The reservoir stores at least five days of water and automatically maintains the water bowl in a constantly filled condition through a water supply conduit and visual indicator indicates when the reservoir water level is getting low. The evaporator coil of the cooling system is engaged with the water bowl in heat exchange relation and the electrical heating elements encircle the upper portion of the water bowl and engage the bottom of the reservoir. Cooling and heating operations are controlled by an ambient air temperature sensor on the cabinet exterior and a water temperature sensor on the side wall of the water bowl. The apparatus may also include a tip-over switch, ground fault safety breaker, chew proof cord, and a grounding rod.